


Library Book Fair Disaster Fixed

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anti Michael Novotny, Big Brothers, Bittersweet, Books, Britin - Freeform, Canon Rewrite, Children, Children of Characters, Comfort/Angst, Crying, Elementary School, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Drama, Family Issues, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, Little Sisters, Love, M/M, Married Characters, Married Couple, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Protective Older Brothers, Protectiveness, Rewrite, Sad and Happy, Sad with a Happy Ending, School, Shopping, Three Fathers, Two Fathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: Jenny and Gus get to go to the school library fair, but her dad ruins the fun. Brian and Justin fix what he does making Jenny feel better.
Relationships: Brian Kinney & Gus Peterson-Marcus, Brian Kinney & Gus Peterson-Marcus & Justin Taylor, Brian Kinney & Jenny Rebecca Novotny-Marcus, Brian Kinney & Jenny Rebecca Novotny-Marcus & Gus Peterson-Marcus & Justin Taylor, Brian Kinney & Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Gus Peterson-Marcus & Justin Taylor, Jenny Rebecca Novotny-Marcus & Gus Peterson-Marcus, Jenny Rebecca Novotny-Marcus & Michael Novotny
Comments: 13
Kudos: 58





	Library Book Fair Disaster Fixed

**Author's Note:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: I came up with this a month or so ago out of the blue after I won the library read-a-thon for the second year in a row. Sadly instead of a book they gave an ice cream gift card. I got me and my uncle both milkshakes at the place, they weren't that great sadly and they are an actual Ice cream parlor. Anyway I hope you enjoy this and if like Michael then might want to leave now. All that read my stories know I don't like him. Lyndsey and Melanie are dead in this, but I don't know what happened you can come up with your own opinions on that.

Jenny was excited because she was getting to go to the book fair. She wasn't sure about the fact her dad had invited his self to help her out. The last time they'd gone shopping together she'd ended up without anything. It never went well when her dad, Michael and her went shopping. She wanted certain things and he always wanted her to have other stuff. She didn't like comic books unless it was X-Men or Pokemon. Her dad said neither of those were true comics. Thankfully her daddies Brian and Justin had bought her the things she'd wanted another day. It was why she hardly ever went with her dad. It was no fun when you left without buying something because you were told you don't need that trash. 

However, Jenny figured that since Gus, her big brother, was with them it couldn't go wrong. Gus always told her dad when to stop being a butt head. He also always reminded him how much of a child he was acting. Their daddies had always told Gus it was perfectly fine to do that. Her 'sperm donor' needed reminders of that. She didn't know what 'Sperm Donor' meant, but she didn't ask or care. It never made her dad happy when that came up though so she left it alone. 

"Gussie, look at all the books. Oh they are so beautiful." Jenny sighed with delight. She clapped her hands before she started bouncing up and down. "Gussie, will you help me? I know you want your own, but I need help of ten minutes at least." She exclaimed knowing they only had an hour to look at books. 

She could already see some of the books she wanted from where they were standing. She had made a list also from the paper that had been handed out. She'd gotten three copies of it and highlighted each one. One paper she'd highlighted in yellow meaning those she wanted the most. Then there was orange those she needed because they were sequels to ones she had. The last one she had highlighted green because she wasn't sure about them, but they interested her too. She had added up all the books and Gus helped her add up the prices. She'd taken out all her savings from the hiding place. It had been short of what she needed, but Gus had loaned her the twenty dollars. She had felt bad though when he gave her money, but he said it was okay. She had always kept a note that she owed him back. She was up to forty dollars now, but she figured with Christmas coming up she could ask Santa to give it to her for him. 

"Of course I'll help you. We can look for your books since Josh is getting mine. I asked him since I knew you'd want some help." Gus said taking Jenny's hand. 

He thought his sister was going to bounce right out of the world the way she was going. He gently put his arm around her so she didn't fall over when she stumbled a little bit. He also had asked his best guy friend Josh to get his books knowing that if Michael was here to help Jenny this wouldn't go well at all. His sister never got what she wanted when he was helping. The last time he'd helped Jenny had gotten so upset she'd cried off and on for days when she remembered what happened. 

It was also why he had put the extra money in Jenny's pile already. He knew that she would try and pay him back. He always told her she didn't have to, but she usually did. Some times it was in pennies and dimes. She'd once handed him a twenty she'd found between the couch cushions. He'd known his dad had lost it though so he gave it back, but they hadn't told Jenny. However, his dad had let him keep it in the end. So he might have used it to buy Jenny and him some ice cream. However, this morning when he'd asked for an envelope for the change that he had his dad told him to put it back. Instead his dad had given him a blank check signed and dated. The only thing that had to be put on there was the amount. Gus had been smiling when he'd been handed that, but waited to tell Jenny. 

"Just remember you get one book so don't go picking up every book in here." Michael said from behind them.

"Actually, my dads gave me money for Jenny and myself. Daddy told me to make sure I get any book Jenny wants. The book fair is a special occasion only happens twice a year." Gus said glaring back at Michael when he tried to limit Jenny. "You are here to carry the books daddy Justin said. He gave me extra to cover for taxes." Gus said refusing to be intimidated. 

He had been keeping the envelope with the check safe in his book bag all day. There was no way he'd let her dad near it. Once he'd told her she should put it all up in her savings for when she was older. Jenny had been close to tears since they were standing at the bicycles in the back ready to buy the one she'd saved up for. Gus had called over a sales person saying that they wanted the Pokemon bike that was up top. 

Jenny hadn't even seen the one he had, she had wanted that even more then. It had been when the real problem started because it was thirty dollars more. Michael had out right refused to pay the difference and another dad had almost snatched the bike up. Gus had taken his birthday money and bought it all for Jenny telling her she could pay him back by getting him the new Percy Jackson book that was out and they'd call it even. Michael had started in on a rant about how it wasn't even. All the way home he'd told Jenny she'd have to do better than some stupid book to pay him back. Even tried keeping the bike until Jenny had given Gus the money, but thankfully his dads had been there. Jenny had been sobbing and Gus had been close to tears his self. 

Gus still remembered his daddy Brian telling Michael that if he ever did something like that again then he'd never see Jenny again. Gus had felt horrible for getting him started because he'd only wanted to make Jenny happy. Today was the first time in six months Michael was allowed to be with Jenny unsupervised by their dads. Though Gus figured with all the teachers here it wouldn't be too bad; he hoped. Of course with that man he knew it was going to be some kind of misery.

~JG GJ JG GJ~

Jenny and Gus set out into the book fair after the librarian Helena had given them instructions. She also gave them both a bag to carry their books in. Gus had taken both of them so Jenny was free to look. He knew the books he'd put on the list for Josh so if he saw one that he knew wasn't being set aside for him he picked it up also. Mostly he helped Jenny by reading the backs of the books to her. She could read perfectly, but it took her more time so he read the summaries to her. If she liked them they went into one bag if not he put it back on the shelf. There were a couple she was unsure of so Gus put those in the second bag. He said they could always put them back at the end. They also picked the books off the lists they had right off knowing they were ones she wanted or needed. 

Gus at one point set the bags down and walked over getting the new Pokemon book for Jenny. He'd spotted it and there were only three left. He didn't want it to be gone by the time they got around with the other students in there. Half the school had been talking about hoping it would be at the book fair. Today was the last day of it, but each day the books had been put back up he figured. If she hadn't been able to find it they were going to the bookstore to get it that weekend. However, he knew it would be one of Jenny's favorite finds here. When he got back over to Jenny, Michael was standing there actually counting the books. Gus didn't like it either since Jenny didn't seem to be happy at the moment. 

"There are forty books in here already. You can't buy every one you see. There are others that haven't gotten to shop yet probably and you'll take all the books before they even see them." Michael grumbled. 

"That is my bag, so I don't know why you're blaming Jenny for it." Gus said adding the Pokemon book to the one he claimed so Michael wouldn't go on even more. "That's her bag." He said pointing to the books Jenny was unsure of. It only had four books in it. 

"You don't read Nancy Drew or Magic Tree House books." Michael stated.

"I have read every Nancy Drew book that is in our house. I have read every Hardy Boys book that is in our house. All the Magic Tree House books that are out too." Gus said picking up the bag. "Jenny you pick any book you want Daddy Brian and Justin said so. You go back to looking." Gus said putting his arm around her seeing she was close to crying. "He doesn't stop being mean then you know Daddies will get him." 

Jenny nodded, but she wasn't as excited as she had been before Michael had started complaining. Her bottom lip was trembling as she tried biting down so it wouldn't. To make matters worse Michael stayed right behind them. Jenny kept leaning into Gus trying not to let the tears fall. If she saw something that she liked she'd ask Gus 'isn't that the book you were looking for' or 'Daddy told you to get that book for Molly's birthday'. The code worked for a couple of rows too. Gus also whispered in her ear to tap on his wrist if she wanted the book. It still wasn't as fun Gus could tell and he hated that today had been ruined. 

~GJ JG GJ JG~

Gus thought they were home free on Michael not realizing what was going on. That was until they got to the last section. Gus knew that they couldn't get any more books in either bag. He'd said a little loudly that he'd have to use both bags for his books. Jenny had said okay I know which are mine and which are yours. So Gus told Jenny to stay where she was while he went to see Mrs. Helena about a third bag. 

"You will not get another bag. If the books won't fit you aren't getting them. There is no way you'll ever read that many books. Don't think for one second that we are leaving here with all of those either. You will go right over there and go through them and pick out one book each. I best not hear one complaint either or you want get a single book." Michael almost shouted. "You think you can con me, Gus? Not even a third of those books are for you. You are being brats right now wanting to buy everything you see." 

"You are not our boss." Gus said. "Daddy said we can have the books we wanted. He told Mrs. Helena that too, she's the wonderful librarian that you always complain about when Jenny brings a stack of books home that aren't comic books. Mrs. Helena has been watching you this whole time and she's probably already reported you to daddy Brian and Justin. If Jenny wants these books then she can have them. It not like you paying for them, you wouldn't even buy her the Pokemon book she wanted last month because it was Pokemon." 

Gus was not a happy little boy at the moment and Michael was upsetting him more. Gus also heard the first choked sob come from Jenny. She hated when someone fought or said she was bad. It was why if something happened Gus always took the blame, even if it had been Jenny's fault. Jenny would always fess up before he'd get time out for her crime though. Gus would sit with her though to keep her company even if they couldn't talk. Though it was rare that they got time out for anything. Even when they'd accidentally let the dog eat their daddy Brian's shoes. Daddy Justin had taken them shopping and bought a few pairs and said they never talk about what happened. Then Daddy Justin had given them ice cream. 

"I want Daddy." Jenny said before turning into Gus as her whole body shook with another sob. "I want Dada." She added as Gus rubbed her back glaring daggers at Michael for what he'd done. Jenny held onto Gus as tight as her arms allowed. 

"Don't you dare act like you can get out of this by crying fake tears. I told you no yet you still did what I said not to. We are leaving not before you embarrass us even more." Michael said reaching for Jenny to pick her up. However, when he tried Gus pulled away trying to keep his sister away from him. Michael was stronger though and jerked her free of Gus. That was when Jenny started screaming as loud as she could trying to get back to Gus. "Shut up or else." 

"PUT JENNY DOWN RIGHT NOW." Gus heard someone shout. When he looked up it was Mrs. Helena. He'd never in all his years knowing her seen her this upset or shout at anyone. She never talked above a low voice for that matter. "So help me if you don't release her right now I'll call the cops on you. I already have called security and both Brian and Justin. How dare you treat her like this. I don't know who you think you are, but the only person being embarrassed here is you. Jenny hasn't done anything to anyone. Instead of scolding her for wanting to buy books you should be encouraging her to read all she wants. Now, put Jenny down and GET OUT OF MY LIBRARY." She shouted the last part when Michael dared open his mouth. 

Gus took hold of Jenny the second that Michael set her down wrapping his arms around his sister. He shielded her from the fact that the security guard was almost dragging her 'sperm donor' out of the library. Jenny's whole body was still shaking and she was holding on to Gus really tight. He didn't care that it was almost choking him because his sister was devastated. He let his own tears out because his heart ached for his sister. He didn't care that he was crying in school in front of other people. His sister was heart broken and it always made him sad when that happened. 

It was only another moment before Gus and Jenny were both lifted up by Mrs. Helena and taken out of the room. She was furious at what had happened and glared at others when they gave looks. She wished she could have slapped the man across the face and kept her job. She was sure she could have, but in front of the students she hadn't wanted to do that. 

~GJ JG GJ JG~

Mrs. Helena had called Brian and Justin, but it took them time to get to the school. They had both been in Pittsburgh at the time. By the time they got to the school Jenny had cried herself to sleep. She was in Mrs. Helena's office lying on the couch with her head on Gus' lap. Gus was also asleep his arm around Jenny protectively. The first place that Brian and Justin had gone was to the office because the principal had been holding Michael until they got there. The security guards the school had were actually cops so they had handcuffed Michael. He had started going off when he'd seen Brian and Justin show up. 

Brian had told him that he had lost any rights he was trying to win back of seeing Jenny. He also told the principal he could do what he saw fit with Michael because he wasn't taken responsibility for him. Since he had knocked over something on the way out of the library the principal made him pay for the damages right there before he could go. He tried to claim he didn't have money before looking at Brian. Justin took Brian's hand leading him out of the office letting the school sort that out with Michael. 

Justin had already called their lawyer on the way there to tell her what Michael had done. He also text her as they walked to the library to contact the school since Michael had wrecked something in his attempt not to be taken out of the library. When they got to the Mrs. Helena's office they had been happy to see the kids sleeping. Jenny's face was red from all the crying she had done, but they both knew that Helena had more than likely taken care of cleaning her face up. She was a wonderful woman and loved Jenny and Gus. She happened to also be their neighbor, so it was one reason they trusted her so much with the kids.

"I'm sorry, I was helping another student find some books before I knew what was happening. I heard Gus' raised voice and I knew something was wrong." Helena said when they were sitting. 

"It isn't your fault. We didn't want Michael to take her, but she finally agreed to let him come so he'd stop complaining to her. It's why we asked for Gus to be with her when she shopped." Brian explained. 

"After our lawyer gets done with him and the judge he's not going to get to see Jenny for long time, if at all." Justin said. "Did Jenny get to do any shopping? We might have given them a blank check for you to fill out since knew it would be up there." He knew it had been over board, but they had both earned the money. They had also done read all the books at the house so they'd said they could get as many as they wanted. 

"They had one more section to cover I believe. Gus said he'd only wanted a third bag to put more books in." Helena sighed. 

She placed the two bags of books on top of the desk along with a third that Josh had picked out for Gus. She explained about Gus' bag and also that Gus kept reminding Michael that they could cover the books where as the man was insistent they pick only one book each. She brought up how Michael had yanked Jenny away from Gus too. Other students, teachers, and parents had put in what they had seen happening as they had shopped as well. Michael constantly telling Jenny no more books. Gus saying the books were his not Jenny's as he added them. The fact that Jenny might have already been crying as they shopped. It had been clear she wasn't in a good mood.

"We always tell Jenny and Gus to pick out what they want when it comes to books. They always read them right away when they get home too. That last stack that Jenny checked out from here she had Gus help her, but she read them in two weeks. It took I think two days each for most of them." Brian said. 

He'd been happy that both Gus and Jenny loved reading since Justin and him did too. He might have hidden it from the other family members, but he loved reading to the kids so much. Though Gus and Jenny read to them now half the time. Right now they had a family book of fairy tales that Justin had found at an antique shop. Jenny nor Gus had ever been scared of a book so when Justin had started reading the Grimm Brothers' Fairy Tales he'd wondered. Jenny had said she loved those better than Disney cause it was the real versions. Gus loved Goosebumps so the book had been great to him too. 

"We're going to take them home, but you think that we can come in tomorrow morning to let them finish shopping?" Justin asked. "I don't know if they are up for it now." He said. 

"Can we finish now?" Jenny said in a low voice from the couch. "I'd like to finish so I can start reading one of my new books tomorrow." She also didn't want to have to come back where she had been yelled at for no reason. 

"If you're up for it sure you can." Brian said getting up going over to the couch. "Do you know where you left off at?" He asked lifting her up off the couch into a hug. He loved her just as much as he loved Gus. He'd never would have dreamed Justin or he would be her guardian too or raising Gus. 

"The ghost section, but Gus knows which ones we got and don't." Jenny replied wrapping her arms around her daddy Brian's neck leaning into him. She even let a smile come onto her face. 

"Lets get a bag and we can go then." Brian offered seeing that Gus was awake as well. 

~GJ JG GJ JG~

It didn't take long to go through the ghost section as Jenny called it. However, Justin suggested they go back through the books since they weren't under pressure now. The fourth bag got filled up and so did a partial of a fifth. They let Jenny carry the half bag since it was lighter, but Brian and Justin carried the other four, two each, to the car. Once they checked the kids out since there was only twenty minutes left of school they took them for dinner and ice cream. 

After they got back home Justin and Brian told the kids to go change and they'd bring the books up. There was a family library room that was also the room that they put jigsaw puzzles together at times. There were four big comfy chairs along with a couch in the room. It had six huge windows in it along with a door that opened to go outside onto part of the back deck. They all met in there with the bags sitting on the table. 

Gus took the books out putting them into stacks that were all Jenny's or all his. There was a stack that was their shared books as well. Then Gus called off the titles and authors as Brian wrote them down in their book notebook. It was so they wouldn't buy more than one or two of the books if both kids liked them. However, the Percy Jackson books had four copies of each because they usually read those as a family. It took almost an hour to write all the books down. There was only one book that didn't go in the notebook because it was actually a book they got for their Auntie Daphne. 

Once that was all done they got to go through them to see which they wanted to read first. Jenny went right for the Pokemon book that Gus knew she would. Gus picked out the Goosebumps book that had just come out to read. While the kids read Brian and Justin put the books on the bookcase in the middle of the room. It was the one they used for new books that hadn't been read. It was empty of kids books, but Brian and Justin had almost twenty books on it that they needed to read each. They decided to pick one and start their selves since it was Friday night and they had nothing to do. 

It was like the earlier events of the day hadn't happened. Gus and Jenny were sitting in their bean bag chairs side by side reading. They usually used the comfy chairs in the room, but this time they had brought their bean bag chairs in. Justin figured that they'd both finish their books that night to add to their reading list of read books. They always wrote up a review for them as well since they were supposed to read one book a week for school. Even though Jenny read slower than Gus she still averaged three books a week sometimes five if they were short. She had read one of the Percy Jackson books in three days all by herself. She hadn't even asked about words she had sounded them out or gotten the dictionary to look them up. 

Brian and Justin were both glad that the kids had recovered from that day. They weren't going to let Michael anywhere near Jenny again if they had their way. What he'd done was horrible and they were glad it had no after affect on her so far. It had taken them a couple of days to get her to ride the new bike that Gus had gotten her when it happened the last time. They had given him the money back because what he'd done they'd been proud of him for. 

~THE END~


End file.
